Her Pet, Gisselle
by CookieDevour
Summary: Life of a fan character and her adventures around town. Look up Regular Show :3 Just try it! :D Also, second story!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Regular Show or its characters or JG Quintel. I own Gisselle, Damiane and other characters that don't appear in Regular Show. Except for Scott Awesomeness!; he's owned by Kuro Hakase. Look him up...and he's not even in this chapter =-=;**

_It's Gisselle's 5__th__ job this week. She's been having trouble with holding onto a job. With her lack of work ethnic and small attention span, it's getting hard to find one. "You need to get out of the house more, or else you're going to cause a lot more wreckage in the house. I'm getting tired of cleaning up after you. Why don't you get a job? It'll help you find something to do," were the exact words Tate's, Gisselle's owner, mother said. She also said, "If you don't, we're going to give you away." And that's how she got in this mess._

"How am I going to find a job? Wh-what IS a job in the FIRST PLACE?" _Sigh._ "I'm so useless!" She passed by a dude wearing earphones. _I wonder what he's listening to…_she thought. _WAIT! I gotta focus!_

She looked around for the closest newspaper. An elderly man was sitting on the bench, reading. Or what appeared to be sleeping. She quickly looked for the list of _Classified's_.

"Babysitter…lawn mowing…coffee waitress…UH! These job's sound so BO-what's this?... '_Wanted: employee for Candice's Candy Store'_…"

…

"That sounds like fun!"

She ran to go find where the shop was. _Across the street from a park, on the same street as the Coffee Shop. _She ran…and ran…and ran, until for some reason she couldn't pull her legs. She used as much effort to drag her feet inside the building closest to her. She dropped herself in a booth, gasped, and smacked her head on the table. "Um excuse me but are you ok? You seem a little tired."

Gisselle quickly lifted her head. "Yes! Yes! I'm quite alright. I was just looking for Candice's Candy Store; would you happen to know where it is?" It was as if she wasn't tired at all. She sure recovered fast. "Heh yeah I do. It's right next door." Gisselle quickly glanced at her surroundings. ..._Slammers! They just got out of __**jail**__ and __**rehab**__! _She apparently was in the town's local coffee shop. Few people were there chatting. Around this time, there probably wasn't that much customers. "Thanks for the info, love!" And with that she stormed off leaving no tip or anything. _…Be there or be a __**loser**__!_

The sun was still up. She probably isn't going to be that inconvenient. She glanced at the window. Yup, the Wanted sign was still up. She sighed. Pushing the door ever so slightly, she went inside. "You needed more employees?"

The girl behind the counter looked up from her magazine. "Yes. Are you here for a job oppurtinity?" Gisselle was instantly taken aback. _Her voice, it's electronic! _she thought. "Your voice sounds SO cool! Is it because you're…you're a ROBOT?" The mysterious girl, looked at her questionably and sighed. "You could say that. I AM a robot, per se, but I prefer to be called a robot-like human. You can just call me Damiane rather than calling me Robo-Chick or whatever." She extended her arm. Gisselle cautiously shook it. "Gisselle…" Then she quickly recovered from her nervousness. "Gisselle Zoe Fox; at your service!" Again, Damiane looked at her suspiciously. "Right…"

She turned around and looked for something. Finally she found what she was looking for, which were keys. She locked the store door, turned off the "open" sign, took of her uniform and motioned Gisselle to come to the back. When they were comfortable in their seats, Damiane started the interview.

"Ok 'Gisselle,' why do want/need this job?"

"I need a job to keep me out of the house, and I thought since I loved candy this would be an awesome place to work."

"Have you had a job before?"

"Nope!"

"Do you have any work ethnic?"

"Nope again!"

"Did you graduate from high school."

"What's 'high school'?"

"Have you been in any extra-curriculars?"

"'Extra-cur-_what_'?"

"…Do you even know how to _count_?"

"Of course I know how to count, what do you take me for, an IDIOT?"

Damian grew silent. She wrote a few things on her clipboard. She mumbled something, then looked back to Gisselle. "This was a wonderful interview. I will call after I show this to my boss. Thank you come again." She quickly shoved Gisselle out of the store and locked it back up. "YES! I bet I aced that interview. I can't wait for her to call me!" However, Gisselle didn't realize that she didn't even give her phone number to Damiane, or that she was most certainly not getting that job….Or was she?


End file.
